The Bourne Amenity
by bleedingsilver
Summary: Nikki is Kidnapped. Jason is given orders to terminate whoever the enemy is even if the cost is Nikki's life. How much will Bourne's reviving conscience allow him to do and at what price? Implied Nikki&Jason.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own Naught, Zip, Zero, Nadda...except of course this particular storyline. AND I'm not profiting from this in anyway except as a form of amusing myself and hopefully others.

The Bourne Amenity

Chapter#1

They were robotic: precise, mathematical and cold. At a glance they seemed aloof and even maybe withdrawn but when you found yourself under their scrutiny, requiring answers of them and addressing issues that most would find inappropriate you realized they were simply impregnable. Human beings whose sense of self was so beaten and twisted that all remaining of their former selves was a hallow shell. Humanoid robots of flesh, blood and bones whose only link to humanity was bodily needs and function but whose eyes lead deep into a void. Like a machine whose lights turned off after being powered down and whose 'on' button was a text message, a picture and one word: "TARGET".

As Nikki watched the elite assassin that sat opposite her, she wondered what could possibly be running through his mind. What does one, whose soul purpose in life was to kill and to be invisible, think when no mission was provided and he was simply left alone to not exist. She was not envious of him and the fact that she would probably never fully know or understand his thought processes.

She was also very scared. She was always scared when their monthly check ups were required. But of all the mindless, soulless agents she liked Jason Bourne the most. He was quiet in his manner like the others, but unlike the others he didn't radiate a sense of imminent death when he entered the room. His presence was dark and warning, but never threatening. His eyes didn't glow with bloodlust and his mental evaluations never indicated an obsession with his kill missions. The fact that Nicki thought he was probably the most physically appealing man she had ever seen may or may not have influenced her opinion of him. Setting down the Dictaphone beside her and pressing the bright red button to record their encounter. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and started the routing check up.

"Code in: Nikki Parson. Everest."

"Jason Bourne. Avalon."

"Have you anything to report?"

"Negative."

Nikki glanced down at the questions listed on the paper before her. She had done this so many times since she had been hired by Conklin during her graduating year at _Harvard_ but she never could never quite get used it. She could never get used to having perfect deadly strangers reveal their deepest darkest and sometimes intimate secrets to her. Most who did have sexual relations were rough with the women at best and violent at their worst. Their escapades had left the agency with so many angry women that they were forced to provide their assets with…'specialized services'. Licking her lips, Nikki glanced up at Jason Bourne, he had never seemed to require services. In fact, according to his mental evaluations, as well as Nikki's own observations, he didn't even seem to show interest in the act. Although she sometimes felt a pang of pity and loss for him, she was also quite relieved. She was well enough informed to know that the 'kill squad agents' (as Conklin referred to them) were prone to unpredictable bursts of violence as well as chronic migraines and paranoia brought on by training. She was also very well aware of the danger that put her in when questioning them. Shifting in her seat she looked back up at the assassin who seemed to be unaffected by what he undoubtedly new was coming. Nikki exhaled silently through her mouth and began her interrogation.

"Have you experienced any paranoia attacks since your last Code in."

"Negative."

""What are your sleeping patterns like?"

"Irregular."

"When you sleep, what's the longest you sleep for?"

"Forty-two minutes."

"Does your concentration suffer?"

"Only if I'm not on a kill mission."

Nikki's sharp intake of breath was so loud to her she almost jumped. Shifting slightly, she glanced up at the sky blue voids and was unsurprised to see that they were unaffected by her reaction. He simply sat and watched her, his eyes as piercing as daggers while his demeanor remained unchanged. Clearing her throat she continued, trying to keep the rising tide of fear out of her voice.

"…Uh... D-Do you get nightmares?"

"…"

Surprised at the silence that followed her question she looked up and examined his face again. Noting that though his demeanor was unchanged; his eyes were no longer voids. They were deep dark blue pools of misty anger. Shifting again Nikki was afraid to go any further but she knew she had to try.

"B-Bourne?" she pressed.

"Affirmative." His voice didn't betray his mood swing, only his unblinking eyes bearing down on her gave it away.

"What are they about?" she tried.

"…I can't remember- It's the same dream every time." His voice was like a winter wind and she knew she was walking on a very thin layer of ice with nothing but endless abyss beneath.

"If you can't remember what makes you so sure it's the same dream?"

"…I don't know."

His answer was just short of a bark. She looked back up into his eyes, and saw something in them that she had never seen there before… She couldn't quite place what it was but it was an unfamiliar expression that brought the voids to life and though it seemed out of place on him and completely threatening, it also made his mechanical demeanor a little more fluid.

Nikki decided that although whatever was bringing the kill squad agent's eyes to life was making him seem more attainable, she also decided that being attainable meant having a temper and quite frankly she was afraid to have him decide that she was his next target.

Sitting back in her chair, she licked her lips; trying to think of a way to tame the tempest that seemed to be whirling behind his eyes. She noticed his breathing begin to hitch and his arms begin to clench. _God! He's unbelievably beautiful _She thought _Yeah…and unbelievably unstable! _Her mind added quietly. She was in serious danger, and she wanted to run but her training at Langley kicked in. _Running is a bad idea, he's a trained killer, and he's used to the chase. I have to calm him down. Find safe ground, unthreatening ground. Find something that might throw him off enough to calm him down but not enough to confuse him...something simple._

He was watching her hard, the muscles in his jaw were clenched and beads of sweat started to glisten on his forehead and drench his sleeves. He was watching her. His eyes were narrowed in concentration…Watching…watching…watching... His muscles clenching and unclenching, waiting patiently like a predator waiting for its prey to come out of its burrow. Like he just need for her to take that one step in the wrong direction. Nikki shifted, he didn't blink. _I wonder if he would look like that before we fu- Nikki stop it. He's a KILLER for crying out loud. He's looking at you like that because he wants to SNAP YOUR NECK! _

Suddenly she smiled at him, leaned forward and putting her hands on the desk she asked: "Did you want something to drink? Or maybe I could open the window. Your sweating like you've been put in a furnace."

He blinked at her, once: the anger in his eyes dulled. Twice: his muscles unclenched for the final time. Three times: he exhaled silently and answered in calm and uncharacteristically gentle voice "Affirmative. Water…Just water."

"Okay. Just give me a second." She left and came back quickly bringing a jug of water and two glasses. Putting them on the desk she filled them both up. She sat and took a sip, watching him drain the glass, only to refill it and drain it again. She watched him close his eyes and rub his temples then the bridge of his nose. Nikki decided the coast was clear.

"Migraine?"

"Y-Affirmative."

_Did he almost say 'yes'?_ she thought as she wrote down a reminder to ask the doctors at Langley to send some her regularly required special meds.

"You need pain killers" she stated "I'll let headquarters know. They should send some pretty soon."

He nodded carefully placing his right palm on his temple; his left hand was clenched in a fist hidden away from her view on his knee.

_He needs a break…I think I've pushed him enough for today. Anymore and I might end up missing…_

"You look tiered Bourne. You should go home and take a rest."

He stared at her as if he was having a hard time understanding the shift in routine. After the mental evaluation there was always a physical one. When he didn't move, she smiled "Aren't you tiered?"

"Affirmative…but the contact objective is incomplete."

She smiled again "I'm still going to be here tomorrow. We can finish this then. Go home."

He stared for a little while longer then he got up without a word and walked out.

When she heard the door close, she took a deep breath and sighed in relief: she'd survived another encounter. Cheated death one more time- she laughed out loud and it soon broke into hysterics. All the while remembering what those eyes had looked like. Then she realized what had made those eyes more attainable: there had been an expression of _emotion_ present in him that she had never seen before. There had been a human being behind those eyes- an angry, unhappy, unstable _man _behind those eyes.

Nikki sobered a little as she thought this over…Ah…the possibilities…the probabilities…_The danger!_ Her mind reminded her once again. Nikki rubbed her forehead. _No Nikki! No! __He's an assassin! The Assassin.._

_...to be continued... (DUH)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guyz. The latest update is here!! Chapter 3 is about ½ way done. This story just might end up being 4-5 chapters long cuz I don't think I can finish it in three. Lol Enjoy! Bye for now!!

A.N: **_This is Jason Bourne speaking._**

****_This is whatever is left of David Webb speaking. It could also be Nikki's thoughts depending on whose point of view the story is being told from._

Chapter#2

He'd been spoiling for a fight, a target, for the past few days. The endless sleepless nights and the nightmarish flashes of memories best forgotten kept him on edge. The headache was there constantly, throbbing right in his temples like shards of deadly cold ice pressing into his skull. The glare of the streetlights weren't helping, making his eyes hurt and his muscles flex. He needed a target, something he could concentrate on, something he could dedicate his pain to. Something he could suffer for, something he could achieve that would make it all better. Something he could complete to take away the feeling of existing to suffer. He was walking toward the contact operative's base. _Nikki Parson's base_ a voice reminded him. Jason Bourne blinked at the reminder. He more and more frequently heard that voice in his mind. It was a voice that often confused him because it sounded like him, sounded like his own internal voice and yet he knew it was not. That was not Jason Bourne that was another him… A man he may have been, but was no more. A man that seemed to be buried deep inside him, an intruder that sometimes gave off strange emotions like fear, hurt, pain, remorse and other emotions that made his heart flutter and certain parts of his body come to life; parts of his body that caused him more stress then relief. A man he had been told to forget, who had almost been forgotten but who still clutched stubbornly onto existence. He was a stranger…an intruder in his mind like a spy or a voice implanted in his head by enemy- **_STOP!!_** His mind screamed out. Bourne stopped in his tracks, that was his mind: commanding, strong, deadly.

**_Paranoia, she said that the assets all get paranoid. It's no spy. It's a fault in your training that needs to be overridden! An unacceptable weakness that hinders, but not a spy. _**_Nikky my link to sanity…_ Bourne shifted his head, placing the palm of his right hand on his temple, the headache was getting worse. **_Focus soldier!_**_ My head hurts…**Focus! There is something wrong. There is something wrong! **I don't want to do th-**This unacceptable soldier! Immediate action required!** _Jason Bourne looked up and began walking, his body moving more because of his intense training rather then will. Checking the side view mirror of a car he passed by, he caught a glimpse of a man behind him. The unknown male walked at what would be considered a safe distance, and his footsteps were silent but the killer, Jason Bourne, didn't need to hear footsteps. He felt eyes on him like they were sharp pointers digging into his skin. He kept his pace constant, when he reached a connecting alleyway he turned down it casually. Then glancing around, he found and stepped into a slightly sheltered area beside a dumpster that provided enough cover in the already dark night, for him to be invisible. Bourne crouched and waited, his muscles tensing as the anticipation rose. His headache started moving to the background as his programming took over: what was pain when a whole country was depending on you for their survival?

She had dreamed of him, of what it might be like to have his body pressing inside of her. To have his muscular chest rub against her nipples while he- the bell rang and Nikki almost jumped out of her skin. Glancing at the clock she muttered "Like clockwork." She rushed to the door pausing only a moment to straighten her clothes and rearrange her hair. _He wouldn't even notice anyway. Not unless I needed to be disposed of or killed or something..._Her mind whispered mockingly. _It's true!_ Nikki sighed. It was true, reaching over Nikki flung the door open and barely caught a blur of movement as something rushed with lightning speed toward her face.

**_Now!_** Bourne kicked out, catching the unknown male in his right ankle just as he turned the corner. Bourne heard a crunch, as the target fell to the ground. He'd shattered the ankle, the target was no longer mobile. The target was curling over, gripping his ankle, strangled sounds seeping into the air around them. As the target lay squirming on the floor, Bourne got a chance to better look him over. He was of a slender build and his cloths were in rags, he stank of sweat, piss and unwashed bodies. **_Something isn't right. This man isn't a covert enemy asset, this is a homeless person. _**"Please don't hurt me mister! Please don't hurt me!" Bourne frowned, still, something wasn't right. **_This man is weak, starving and not even half my size; he wouldn't take the risk of attacking a grown male without a good reason…He was highered. Somebody highered him. _**"Who do you work for?!" Bourne demanded gripping onto the man's neck. The man struggled "Please don't kill me sir. I was just doing what he told me too. He told me you walk down this street. " **_He told him I walk down this street. No one's been trailing me… There has been a leak at headquarters._** "He said they just wanted your wallet. That he'd pay me cash-" '**_He' there was just one of them. An operative. There was no point in asking who the operative was. The man wouldn't know. _**"I dunno sir, he just said your wallet! Your wallet!" **_Anyone who could turn someone at headquarters would know I couldn't be terminated by an untrained higher… They would also know my wallet's content is just a legend(1)…Why would he- HE'S STALLING ME!_**_ Nikki! He's after Nikki!_ Bourne was about the break into a run **_Finish the job! Terminate him. _**_But-**He's expendable. He's compromising your status! Tie off all loose ends! **_Bourne reached into his pocket and pulled out a single black leather glove slipping it on he reached down and pulled out a knife. The man was crying now his words incoherent. _No-**Do it soldier. This is not a drill. This is real. You can't fail your country. **_Bourne plunged the knife down with military precision and the alleyway was silent as the grave.

She cringed, instinctively raising her arms to provide herself with some form of protection. The dark figure reached through her defenses and a loud thud echoed around her. She felt nothing, but her body stumbled back, twisted and fell face first into the floor. Her ears began to ring, and lights exploded in front of her eyes. She heard another thump and she felt herself slide along the floor. She felt herself begin to move, and her mind to protest against a darkness that began to call to her. She was moving awkwardly, her limbs dragging and flopping around like she had been thrown in a large puddle of mud. Her eyes were open but she saw nothing but bright flashes of light and dark shadows. Something tightened around her ankles, she tried to kick back at it, but her whole world was spinning and all she could manage was a weak jerk of her legs. She tried to scream but only a chocked sob escaped her suddenly parched lips. Her breathing was irregular, jagged. Her head was pulled back again, and this time, when her skull hit the wooden floor she felt the pain that exploded in her head and welcomed the darkness that followed it.

Bourne stopped at the closed door and instinctively knew that he was already too late. The flower bed leading to the doorway was trampled, some of its soil spilling from the bed onto the path leading to the entrance. Flower pots that had been meticulously placed at the door were now in a shifted, awkward position. The differences were slight and, to any untrained eye, would have passed off as the work of a stray dog and would have caused no alarm.To Bourne the differences were enough to send alarm bells ringing in his head: he was too late. The door was ajar and a dim light shimmered between it and the frame and the floor board. Pressing his hand behind his black coat he reached into his pants and pulled out his gun, he didn't think he'd need it though. The house was too quiet; the mission had already been completed. He was too late. His body was thrumming with adrenaline as he pulled back the safety lock and carefully opened the door. He kept a safe distance from the open doorway, scanning it quickly to make sure it was safe before entering and checking each room for intruders. Correct to his suspicions everyone was gone, including Nikki. Making his way back to the door his eyes scanned the room looking for clues of what might have happened. His trained and experienced mind came up with the answers straight away. The attack had begun at the doorway. She had been hit at just the right angle to put her in a daze if not to knock her out completely. She had fallen down and slid back pushing the carpet back with her. There was a blood stain on the floor, she had banged her head- or her head had been banged against the floor. She wasn't able to put up much of a fight: there were no signs of a struggle.

Jason kneeled by the puddle and dipped his hand in the blood, her had had been banged against the floor. She had fallen further behind him. She was probably struggling to get up and he banged her head against the floor to knock her out… He'd smashed her head into the floor. There was a lot of blood. _She'll bleed a lot_. _Even the smallest head wounds gush pints upon pints of blood_. He knew it was true, but he couldn't help seeing her in his minds eye, seeing her like a killer would see her. She would be laying there, her body in shock, her mind a haze trying to recover. She would struggle to move, unable to fight and bleeding. His mind showed all the ways she could be killed and disposed of; all the ways she could just disappear; all the ways he would have done it. He felt a heat rush right through him, an agonizing, infuriating heat. He had LIKED her, she always helped. Was the only one to help _him._ The idea that it was her job never occurred to him. He could only feel the growing rage begin to boil in him. She was HIS. How dare somebody take her from him! Clenching and unclenching his fists Jason turned and exited the apartment. His killer instinct had risen and he would be unable to vent it. He needed to report to headquarters. They needed to DO SOMETHING. They needed to get her back. They needed to bring her back to him. They would. Or he would do it himself… With or without their approval.

The phone rang once before a female voice answered: "Code in."

"Jason Bourne. Avalon."

"Bourne, have you anything to report?"

"Contact operative miss-located. Headquarters is leaking. Location and status compromised. Requesting instructions." There was a brief silence at the other end of the line, and then he recognized the change in sound as he was put on speaker phone.

"Wetwork(2) required. Contact operative expendable. Seek & destroy. New location: Geneva, Switzerland. Remain on stand-by do not execute. Home base will contact you with further information in 24 hours. Copy?"

"Copy.'

The line went dead, Bourne hung up. He'd recognized Conklin's voice immediately. His heart was racing the words 'Contact operative expendable' echoing in his head like a broken record. Mocking him.

Bourne was sitting at his office desk staring at the wall. "Location Geneva, Switzerland." He heard himself whisper. **_Conklin had known about the danger. That's how he knew the target's base. He'd known there was a leak and that I was in danger. _**_That Nikki was in danger. _The rage came bubbling to the surface. _What game are they playing? Why would they-**Why? You do not get to ask 'why', soldier! Seek & Destroy that is your mission. Failure is unacceptable. Seek and destroy at all costs. **_

Bourne looked down at his hands. They were trembling. "Seek & destroy…" His hands began to quake as he saw her face in front of him, her eyes glazed over, leading into a void like so many other women and men he'd terminated. "At all costs…" He closed his eyes as if to block the image out, clenching his fists he murmured "Ok."

(1) supposed to be CIA speak for fake identity

(2) supposed to be CIA speak for assassination

How true the above is I don't know, but I did a little research and that's what I found. Review please!! I would really appreciate it!! Thx!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guyz sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy this…

Chapter 3:

Bourne's body went on auto-drive as he walked to his closet. His movements were rhythmic, fluid and seemingly routine. His mind was no longer actively involved with his body instead it had settled in a faraway place and, like a beam of light stretching toward a figure in the distance, it illuminated a memory of her leaning over the table smiling brightly at him the way she had done just the day before. His heart skipped a beat and the ease at which his body moved temporarily jolted before resuming its cadence. He remembered her before that, when her eyes had been wide in fear and her face paler then usual. He had scared her because he had been angry and her fear had hurt him more then any wound he had ever sustained. He _had_ been angry but it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that the dreams came, that they plagued him night and day; it wasn't even her fault that she had to question him about them. Nothing was her fault; she was trying to help him so he would never have hurt her. _**But you will hurt her now if you have to. **_Bourne closed his eyes and covered his face then taking one long deep breath, finished packing his luggage and left his apartment. It was going to be the longest 24 hours in his whole damn life.

_She moved on top of him, their nude bodies sliding on top of each other. The corners of her lips were curled up into a smile and as she neared her face to him her smile turned into a grin. A sweet sounding laugh, like the sound of a million angels whispering, flowed from her and their lips touched. It was like electricity moving through him, it moved through him in waves reaching the deepest, most hidden parts of his being. She made his mind race with insecurities and flutter with excitement, and she brought his body to life. It hardened under hers, pressing up into her demanding attention. She laughed again, her eyes so bright with life that it made his heart skip and his breath hitch ever higher, then she wiggled above him and his back arched up. A loud animalistic snarl echoed from his throat as he put his hands on her hips and pressed up, desperately needing for her to give what his body desired; what he desired. He looked up at her and ran his hands down her shoulders and back before resting them on her hips. _

"_God, Nikki. You're beautiful, you know that?" There was something wrong…like a beeping or a ringing. There was somewhere that he needed -_

_She kissed his neck and began running her hands down his chest lower and lower and lower still. _

"_Uh…God ,Nik-" the beeping got louder "Nikki, wait. What is that?" She looked and tilting her head to the side she gave a little frown. "Ignore it. It's not important." She stated continuing to move her hands lower. He wanted to, his whole body was alive and on fire…but the beeping. "Nikki, wait. It is important. Somebody's calling me. There is something I need to do." _

"_No there isn't" Sitting up, Jason put his arms around her kissing her at the back of her ear then down her neck. "I'll come back, I just need to see what they w-"_

_Nikki's eyes were wide with fear and she began backing away from him. "Nikki? Nikki, what's wrong wh-"_

"_Help!_ _Help me! He's going to kill me! HELP! HELP ME HELP ME HELP!!" She was backing away her nude body catching the light of a streetlamp that streamed through the window. _

"_Don't kill me Bourne! Please don't-" _

"_Nikki what are you talking about? I'm no-"_

"_Put it down, please Bourne put it down." _

"_Put what dow-" he stopped asking the question when he looked his body. It was soaked in blood and his fingers were gripped tightly around a 3.5" skinning knife. _

"_I'm going to slit your throat." He found himself saying._

"_No, please Bourne! Don't! Don't!"_

"_I'm going to do it Nikki and you can't stop me. I'm a killer! It's what I do! What did you expect? Did you expect me to love you?" Jason didn't want to say it, but he couldn't help himself. It was like his body wasn't his own, like he was watching through his eyes but there was somebody else steering the wheel. He wanted to scream' no', he wanted to stop himself but his body just kept moving. Her screams got louder and louder and she raised her arms but the force with which he brought his hand down pushed them away.. The knife went right through her throat, and he saw red. The blood gushed out of her like a fountain of wine, rushing out at him. Turning his head upward and opening his arms wide Bourne opened his mouth and-_

Bourne shot up off the floor, his body was drenched in sweat and there was a loud noise echoing through the room. It was only when he breathed in that he realized that he had been screaming. Taking a calming breath, he turned toward the beeping that had brought him out of the dream. His phone, it was headquarters. Jason stared at the phone, fear beginning to bubble in his stomach causing the vile taste of bile to rise into his mouth. He didn't want to answer it, but his body was moving on its own accord. It picked it up and pressed the talk button.

"Code in."

"Jason Bourne. Avalon."

"Location: Taylor St. Warehouse."

The phone went dead.

Bourne slipped through the storehouse his footsteps as sure and silent as those of a panther. His muscles were tense and his eyes focused on the light streaming from the door frame at the end of the long dark corridor. There were voices, muted voices that carried through the shut door to him. He couldn't use the main entrance; it would be too heavily guarded. He'd given thought to going through the back, but something told him that those doors would be just as heavily guarded. Drumming his fingers on his black clad leg, his mind started working. His eyes ran over the plain walls and his legs started moving backwards away from the door. **You can't use the doors but we're underground…there has to be air getting in there.** Bourne stopped moving; there was a slight breeze rushing down him. He looked up…

"What was that?" The man asked looking up at the ceiling. "Did you hear that man? Did you-" the man looked up at the ceiling; his had tightened on the gun he was holding.

"What you talkin' about man? I didn't hear nuthin'…Man, Jack I told ya ta stay of that fuckin' stuff man…"

"No man, there was something! I heard it man…I ain't on shit!" Another barely audible sound slipped through the air and Jack's head whipped around. It was coming from the other room.

"Did ya here that Eugene?"

"Ya… ya man, that I heard."

"I'm gonna check it out." Jack walked off, steps becoming less and less sure as they reached to conjoining door. He opened the door and turned on the lights-

Eugene waited and listened. There was complete silence and it stretched through the whole room like the black hand of death. Eugene felt a cold shudder run down his spine. He swallowed; something was very wrong "Jack? Yo Jack wassup?" Frowning Eugene moved forward, his gun cocked and ready. Whatever got Jack was sure as hell not going to get him. He pushed the door open and looked around the room. Everything was normal, nothing was out of place, but there was a stain on the floor. A dark red stain, Eugene took a step towards it and-

Nikki looked up at him, her eyes teary and unbelieving her heart wrenching with betrayal and fear. _How could he do this? How could he do this to me?_

"Please don't hurt me Brian…Why are you doing this?"

"Where is the next target Nikki?!"

"I told I don't have access to that kind of information!" she could barely contain the fear bubbling through her body. Her wrists burned where the ropes tied her hands together and her head hurt. _Please let them send someone to help me. Please, they can't let me die here… _Her mind whispered back to her _Yes they can, they've done it to so many other people. _Nikki hated that voice of reason inside her. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Why are you doing this Brian? You had it good with them-" Brian motioned to one of the two other men in the room. The man walked over and handed Brian a switchblade.

"Wh-what are you doi-AAAHHHHH!"

The scream ripped through his system and his blood ran cold. It felt like the whole world started spinning and he couldn't breath and he put a hand on the wall to steady himself. _Nikki…God Nikki._ **She is exp- **Another scream ran through him and this one made his world stop spinning and his blood begin to boil. Fury rising up and out of him like flames from a volcano. His legs started moving, running fast towards the sound of her voice. _They're hurting her… They're HURTING her. _

Nikki watched Brian as his hand pulled the bloodied knife out of her arm, tears streamed down her face.

"God, I don't know! I don't know I swear! I SWEAR!"

"That's okay. I'm enjoying doing this anyway."

A gunshot exploded in the room and one of the men in the room fell to the ground. The decent of the knife towards Nikki's arm stopped and they both turned their heads toward the noise. One of the men in the room fell to the floor with a loud thump. The other started to pull out a gun, but his had didn't even touch it before another gunshot filled the room and he fell to the ground. Bourne pointed the man and he felt himself sway slightly, his hand began to shake. The man was using Nikki as a shield, and he was hidden perfectly behind her. Not a single vital point showing, a wrong hit could-would- kill her.

Nikki was staring at him, her wide eyes bloodshot and teary, begging him to keep her alive. He felt sick, right down to the stomach. She looked terrible, like she had suffered. Her arms were bleeding profusely from two stab wounds, both her wrists and her ankles were raw from the rope and her face was badly bruised. Brian was holding a knife to her throat. Webb had never truly wanted to kill anyone in his life. But as he stood there staring at Nikki, he wanted nothing more then to put the gun down and strangle the man to death. He didn't want him to die quickly, not cleanly with a bullet between the head like Bourne would usually do and he preferred. He wanted it to be slow, painful and gruesome.

Nikki knew she was going to die. Bourne didn't give a damn about her surviving because the agency didn't care about her survival and whatever the ordered he did. She felt the tears begin to flow freely again and her hands began to shake.

"Put the gun down man. Put it down or the girl gets it"

**Shot soldier! Shoot him, shoot right through her chest and you'll get him right in the heart. **_No I can't that's- Nikk- __**Do it now soldier! Failure is unacceptable! She is expend-**__ no no no no no no no no no NO! _Placing a hand to his temple he felt his grip on his gun waver. He opened his eyes again and looked deep into hers.

"Put the gun down! PUT IT DOWN!"

_Put it down Bourne. PUT IT DOWN! _

Nikki stared deep into his eyes and, for the second time in three days she'd seen a human being standing in front of her where before she saw only a killer. Her disbelief grew as she heard the gun clatter to the ground.

**What are you doing? You're disobeying an order! You were told th- **_shut up…I don't care. _

"On the ground! Put your hands on the floor in front of you and keep still." Brian had let go of Nikki and was walking towards Bourne, clenching a gun that he had pulled out of his pocked and was pointing at Bourne. Bourne was lying immobile face down. His muscles were as tense as ever and his mind was constant motion. The foot steps stopped right in front of his head and before he mind could catch up to his body. His hands hand grabbed hold of Brian's ankles and pulled hard enough for the man to fall backwards. The bullet launched up out of the gun and caught Bourne his hip. Bourne didn't make a sound, instead he used to pain to fuel his rage.

Nikki watched the seen in awe as it unfolded before her eyes. He was faster then anything she'd ever seen in her life. Before Brian could recover from the pain of his head smashing into the floor Bourne was on top of him. His two legs locked around Brian's body in such a manner to keep him pinned down while Bourne's fingers wrapped tightly around the man's neck. Nikki shivered. He was truly a force to be reckoned with. The man's body moved around helplessly trying to gain some footing but it never happened. Soon the struggling became less and less and the man became redder and redder from the lack of oxygen. Then almost abruptly the struggling stopped and Bourne let go.

Nikki watched him walking towards her and she vaguely wondered how he could bare to move. She wondered if she should be scared, he'd just proved once again that he was a killing machine. She got a glimpse into his eyes and all her fears drifted away, she was safe. She knew it. She could see it in his eyes. So when a sudden wave of exhaustion came over her, she let the darkness claim her knowing very well that she would never be safer with anyone then she would be with him.

Well hope u guyz enjoyed this chapter… There will be one more chapter after this one. But it might take me awhile to post it. I've got exams coming up so I won't have the time to update for awhile but know that the final chapter is coming!!


End file.
